The present invention relates to the configuration of systems, such as vehicle management systems. In particular, the invention relates to a portable controller for configuring a system comprising one or more devices.
Electronically controlled devices are very common, and are becoming even more so.
Currently, the onus lies with the user of both electronically and manually controlled devices to adapt each device as he uses it. For example, when a driver gets into a vehicle, he generally adjusts at least the mirror and seat positions, and often also temperature/ventilation settings.
It would be desirable to reduce the burden placed on a user to adapt each device within a system when he employs that system. It would be desirable to adjust the devices of a system automatically when a user wishes to use that system, according to the user's predetermined preferences.